teentitansgoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans (Titans West) are the main protagonists of Teen Titans Go!. History Comics The Brave and the Bold #54 marked the first ever appearance of the Teen Titans, with the original lineup of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Speedy joined the Titans later on. The series would later gain more popularity in the 1980s because they added four new Teen Titans- Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy (then known as Changeling), and Starfire. During the past three decades, countless teenage heroes were initiated added and dropped from the team. With every new comic series, it may or may not consist the same members. Also each Teen Titans/Titans series goes by a specific name, for example; The New Teen Titans ''and ''Tales of the Teen Titans ''(1980s) by Marv Wolfman, ''Teen Titans (volume 3) ''and ''Titans (volume 2) ''(early 2000s) by Geoff Johns, ''The New 52 ''(2012) by Scott Lobdell, plus some others. The most recent titles are ''Teen Titans (2016)'' by Benjamin Percy and ''Titans ''(2016) by Dan Abnett, that are apart of ''DC Rebirth. However, both titles got a "soft" reboot and now have obvious new teams. While Dan Abnett is still the writer of Titans ''(2016), ''Teen Titans ''(2016), however, has replaced its writer, Benjamin Percy, for Adam Glass. Animation In 1967, the Teen Titans made a first animated on-screen debut in the filmation series ''The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure.'' This team consisted of Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy. This series ended a year later in 1968. In 1984, Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy (who went by Changeling at the time), Cyborg, Kid Flash and Protector (who temporarily replaced Robin) appeared in an anti-drug commercial to help raise drug awareness. In 2003, Cartoon Network launched a cartoon based off of the 1980's Titans by Marv Wolfman, called ''Teen Titans. Originally planned to air for four seasons but became popular enough to go on for five; however, it was cancelled shortly afterward, there was a movie in 2006 called Trouble in Tokyo. In 2012, a series of animated Teen Titans shorts were made called New Teen Titans, ''based on the cartoon from 2003 and were very popular among crowds which moved in the direction of creating ''Teen Titans Go!, ''which premiered in early 2013.'' While Teen Titans Go! uses the same voice cast from the 2003 series, it has a new animation style and tone. Go! isn't as focused on missions and fighting as the previous series, instead leaning toward comedy and absurdity that have kept it going to this day. On September 25, 2017, a Teen Titans Go! theatrical film was confirmed to debut in theaters on July, 27, 2018. In 2010, a series called Young Justice, premiered on Cartoon Network, which contained Teen Titans characters such as Dick Grayson, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Tim Drake, Miss Martian, Superboy, etc. After only two seasons, it got cancelled in 2013. Fans were so devastated by it's sudden closure so it's coming back for a third season renamed as Young Justice Outsiders, which will premiere in 2018 on DC Brand Digital Service. In 2015, DC Comics launched an animated webseries titled DC Super Hero Girls, ''which it contains some well known Teen Titans characters such as Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bumblebee who work along side other DC heroes/characters such as Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Green Lantern, The Flash, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, etc as set in a high school setting while even adding some Teen Titans villains into the mix such as Trigon and Blackfire and even adding Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth as cameos. Raven has made a debut (along with her father, Trigon's debut) in the series in the graphic novel, ''Hits and Myths, and she has been confirmed to debut in the webseries itself sometime soon. All Titans characters except for Bumblebee are voiced by their voice actors and actresses from the 2003 Teen Titans series and Teen Titans Go!. The webseries is confirmed to be turned into a TV show on Cartoon Network sometime in 2018. In 2016, the DC Animated Universe (DCAU) debuted a Teen Titans animated film titled Justice League vs. Teen Titans and in 2017, made a sequel based on the popular tale originally by Marv Wolfman, titled Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. This Titans team in this universe includes Starfire (who is the leader), Blue Beetle, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin (Damian Wayne) with the assistance of Nightwing. In the sequel, Terra became a member of the team up until she died at the end of the film. Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) is seen at the closing of the sequel and confirmed by Beast Boy as a new addition to the team, replacing Terra. Both DCAU animated films are direct-to-DVD purchases. To mention and take note, the Titans in the DCAU are not voiced by the familiar cast from the 2003 cartoon and Teen Titans Go!. They are voiced by new voice actors and actresses respectively. Live-Action A live-action version of the team was set to premiere on TNT on television but got cancelled before being able to debut. A year later another live-action version of the team titled TITANS ''was confirmed by DC Comics and series writer, Geoff Johns. The series will premiere on the new DC Brand Digital Service along with ''Young Justice Outsiders in 2018. Confirmed members for this live-action series so far are Dick Grayson (played by Brenton Thwaites), Starfire (played by Anna Diop), Raven (played by Teagan Croft) and Beast Boy (played by Ryan Potter). Games Video Games The Teen Titans have been in multiple video games of several universes in the DC world. The first game was based on the 2003 animated series that was released on Game Boy Advanced in 2005. The second game was also based on the 2003 animated series and it was released in 2006 on PlayStation 2, XBox and GameCube. Cyborg, Nightwing and Raven are playable characters along with Slade in Injustice: Gods Among Us ''(2013) which was released on XBox 360 and PlayStation 4. Cyborg returns as a playable character in the sequel ''Injustice 2 (2017) with Starfire as a DLC character for a special edition of the game, which both were released on XBox One and PlayStation 4. The Teen Titans Go! version of the team are playable characters to play on[[Lego Dimensions| Lego Dimensions]]'' for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, XBox One and XBox 360. Apps Both ''Injustice games are also apps you can download onto your mobile device for free from the App Store and Google Play. Teen Titans Go! Arcade, Teeny Titans and Teen Titans Go! Figure can also be downloaded from the App Store and Google Play. Online Even though the Teen Titans have made multiple appearances in video games, they also make appearances on online games as well. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin/Nightwing are playable characters you can play now at DC Universe Online ''and games based off the 2003 series and ''Teen Titans Go! are available to play for free on Cartoon Network.com. Members Apart from the Teen Titans Go! squad, there has been over 120 other Titans who have (at one point) participated in the team. Below is a list of all the main Teen Titans characters who have made an appearance in the cartoon. If you want to see the complete lineup, click here. Teen Titans *Robin - He is a teenager and a leader of the team who has a huge crazy crush on his teammate Starfire. His determination to be the best at everything makes him a decent (but mostly annoying and crazy) leader. No powers, but his fighting skills still help out. *Starfire - A teenage alien princess from Tamaran. She is the nice but naive addition to the team. But don't make Starfire mad, she can get pretty violent with her eye beams, starbolts, and such. *Cyborg - His computer-enhanced body gives him an edge over non-cybernetic people, but his laziness kinda nullifies his usefulness in a fight and happens to be Beast Boy's best bud. *Raven - Her half-demon side contributes to her dark personality. Anything that slightly agitates or mocks her is either banished to another dimension or crushed by a giant, demonic black fist. Though she can be dark, she is a sucker for anything Pretty Pretty Pegasus and is known to have a soft spot for her crush and fellow teammate Beast Boy. *Beast Boy - Overall, Beast Boy's lack of interest in actually being a hero is a setback to his job (of being a hero), but he still contributes his animal-changing powers, occasionally at least and maintains his active crush on Raven. He is Cyborg's best friend and also Raven's love interest. *Bumblebee (As of Forest Pirates) - She was the leader of Titans East, and more importantly, Bumblebee can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Hardcore powers right there. *Silkie - The Titans' — especially Starfire's — giant larva pet. He doesn't do much, but the show couldn't be anything without him. *Little Buddies - All of the Teen Titans' pets and friends, ranging from a dancing boom box to a talking stick. They somehow find a way to get this stuff. Titans East *Speedy - Naturally, he's Robin’s arch (or archer, since he's a good archer, as a matter of fact) rival. What does he expect, going on a date with Starfire? *Aqualad - He can move water freely and summon aquatic animals, like his mentor, Aquaman. Also Raven's boyfriend for a short while, but nothing too serious. *Más y Menos - Two identical, really fast brothers who speak a lot of Spanish. Robin fails pathetically in trying to train them to act like him. Former Members *Jayna - Capable of transforming into any animal (but first she's gotta fist bump her brother Zan unfortunately), Jayna temporarily replaces Beast Boy because of his laziness. *George Washington - First President of the U.S.A, as well as one of the temporary leaders of the Teen Titans. He can summon a liberty shield, monument bash, just normal president stuff. *Nibor - Temporarily takes over Robin's job as the team leader because he is the exact opposite of him (which says something about how much the Titans really appreciate Robin...). *Kid Flash - Can defeat villains in about 1.0057 seconds, attract the girls, and out-beat box anyone. The key components to get hated by Robin. *Red Raven- Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. *Red Starfire - Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. *Yellow Beast Boy - Human shield. *Green Cyborg - Robin chose him because he acted like a soldier and had great leadership qualities and skills. *Santa Claus - To be added *Tooth Fairy - A creepy woman who collects children's teeth and eats them of course. *Sticky Joe - A local homeless man and a good friend of the Teen Titans. Unofficial Members * Terra - An evil spy who infiltrates the team to steal data. She can levitate and use rocks, convenient for crushing Beast Boy. She has dated Beast Boy for a while but broke up soon after. *Doctor Light - One of the few villains who is able to befriend and join the Titans, but the guys trying to kill him changes his mind about being with them. Oh, and he's able to shoot light beams, too. Employees *Gail - Not too active when it comes to the Titans business, but at one point she confers with Robin to fire Beast Boy from the Titans. * Zan (Formerly) - Because of his super lame power of water transformation, this Wonder Twin gets the honor of being the Titans' receptionist. At least he gets a computer. *Beast Boy was also an employee of the Teen Titans for a short while because of his lack of helping. Even as a receptionist, he continues to slack off, which would be expected anyways. Relationships Allies *Titans East **Gareth/Aqualad **Roy Harper/Speedy **Más **Menos *Titans North **Leonid Kovar/Red Star **Toni Monetti/Argent **Kole **Gnarrk *Titans South **Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha **Wildebeest **Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Honorary Titans **Wally West/Kid Flash **Lighting **Thunder **Tramm **Joseph Wilson/Jericho **Mal Duncan/Herald **Ryuku Orsono/Bushido *Justice League **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Clark Kent/Superman **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **Barry Allen/Flash **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Jones/Martian Manhunter **Ray Palmer/Atom **Carter Hall/Hawkman **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Billy Batson/Shazam **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lighting *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Wonder Twins **Jayna **Zan *Alfred Pennyworth *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Mike Mazwell/B'wana Beast *Team Robin **Tim Drake **Silver Age Robin **Carrie Kelly *Bizzaro Titans **Nibor **Erifrats **Boy Beast **Grobyc **Nevar *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Young Justice **Aqualad **Conner Kent/Superboy **Megan Morse/Miss Martian **Artemis Crock/Tigress **Zatanna **Raquel Ervin/Rocket **Lagoon Boy **Aquagirl **Tempest **Donna Troy/Troia **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle **Brion Markov/Geo-Force **Vigil Hawkins/Static **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl **Stephanie Brown **Gabrielle Daou/Halo **Fred Bugg/Forager *Opposite Gender Titans *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodes/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Mantis **Nebula *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Asgardians **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Einherjar *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek *Aragon *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) Enemies *H.I.V.E. Five **Jinx **Mikron O'Jensus/Gizmo **Baran Flinders/Mammoth **Seymour/See-More **Billy Numerous *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Terra *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Trigon *Arthur Light/Doctor Light *Blackfire *Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Brain Soldiers *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Mother Mae-Eye *Mumbo Jumbo *Kitten *Plasmus *Cinderblock *Control Freak *Kyd Wykkyd *Neil Richards/Mad Mod *Punk Rocket *Death *Magic God *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Jack Napier/The Joker *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *General Thraxis *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Mojo Jojo **Mojo Jojo's Monkey Army *Santa Claus *Tooth Fairy *Boss Mummy **Mummy Henchmen *Madame Rouge *Steppenwolf *Bane *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Arkham Knight **Arkham Knight's Militia *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Clayface *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Man-Bat *Hugo Strange *Lex Luthor *General Zod *Doomsday *Sinestro *Gorilla Grodd *Solomon Grundy *Priscilla Rich/Cheetah *Orm Marius *Parademons **Keviathans *Brainiac **Brainiac Sentries *Darkseid *Deep Four **Gole **Jaffar **Kurin **Shaligo *Justifiers *Darkseid (time-traveled version from 2014) *Deep Four (time-traveled version from 2014) **Gole (time-traveled version from 2014) **Jaffar (time-traveled version from 2014) **Kurin (time-traveled version from 2014) **Shaligo (time-traveled version from 2014) *Justifiers (time-traveled version from 2014) *Parademons (time-traveled version from 2014) **Keviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Parademon Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Extaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) *Thanos *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Corvus Glaive *Outriders *Thanos (time-traveled version from 2014) *Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw (time-traveled version from 2014) **Cull Obsidian (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) **Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Trivia *All the Titans have died several times throughout this series. To check out the instances they have died, you can go to "List of Death Experiences". *Terra was a Titan in the original series, almost became a Teen Titan, but was banished to another dimension by Raven (three times). *Apparently, all the Teen Titans have their own color(s) that they use throughout the series: **Robin (yellow/red/black) **Raven (purple) **Starfire (pink) **Beast Boy (green) **Cyborg (blue) ***But though in the original series, their signature colors were slightly different depending on which character; Robin's was only red, Starfire's was orange and Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy's stayed the same. *Doctor Light was going to become a Teen Titan, but almost instantly after joining he was violently beaten up by the male Titans. (Even though the Teen Titans are consisted of teenagers and kids). This made him quit and swear vengeance. *At the end of the original series, there were 38 official Titans. Besides the original Teen Titans team, there was also Titans East, Titans North, Titans South, and Team Titans. There were also 16 honorary Titans. *All of the Titans like to watch Pretty Pretty Pegasus, especially Raven. *All of the Titans have "Little Buddies" in which they keep with them in the Tower. *Despite being heroes, the Titans, especially Robin, are more inclined to the category "anti-heroes" in this series. Here are the following examples: **They tortured kids in "Gorilla" and "Artful Dodgers". **It is possible that the other Titans wish that Starfire will say lies like the rest of the them to prevent them from being captured or anything that is endangers to them. **They are on Santa's Naughty List. This is seen in the episode "The True Meaning of Christmas ". **They have a notorious habit of cheating. Such behavior is evident in "Artful Dodgers", "Multiple Trick Pony", "Black Friday" and "Costume Contest". **In spite of their friendship, they have been seen feuding with another in many episodes and comic issues. **They have destroyed Apokolips and Stockton. **As seen in "BL4Z3" and "Forest Pirates", they love behaving like any pillaging pirates. **They beat up H.I.V.E. Five and other villains (such as Doctor Light and Darkseid) even when the villains themselves aren't participating in criminal activities. *According to many Cartoon Network fans, the Teen Titans and The Kids Next Door share many comparisons. One of them being both sides are youthful and fight against evil. Each member of both teams also bear very similar comparisons. **Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) is Robin's KND equivalent as they are both the leaders of their respective teams, they are too vigilante and rarely have time for freedom. They wear face gear to conceal their eyes. **Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.) is Cyborg's KND equivalent as they are natural jokesters, both love inventing things, and are the biggest members of their respective teams. **Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) is Starfire's KND equivalent as they are the sweetest and friendliest members of their respective teams and (if offended) become uncontrollably angry. **Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) is Beast Boy's KND equivalent as they both rely on their instincts instead of their brains, they are the smallest members of their respective teams, and lack common sense during most situations. **Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) is Raven's KND equivalent as they are the most reserved, reasonable and sensible members of their respective teams, They also only take action when necessary.. Gallery Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:Main Characters Category:Teen Titan Category:Teens Category:Teams of Five Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Original Series Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male Superhero Category:Female Superhero Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5